


Ling dan Hari Perdananya

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ramadan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Hari pertama bulan Ramadan ini jatuh pada hari libur. Artinya, Chang’e akan sibuk menonton televisi dan dia bebas bermain game tanpa gangguan. Atau, begitulah seharusnya.“Bang, buatin mie.”
Kudos: 4





	Ling dan Hari Perdananya

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry untuk kegajean ini.

_-huur sahuuur!_

_DOOOR!_

“Astaghfirullah …” 

_Sahuur sahuuur!_

_DOOOR!_

“Gila,” Ling menyibak ujung tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca di dapurnya, mengintip siapa orang-orang yang berteriak di gelapnya dini hari, “Layla kampret.”

“Hush, mulutmu itu lho, dijaga. Belum juga lima detik habis istighfar, langsung ngumpat orang.”

_Sahuur sahuuur!_

_DOOOR!_

Ling berdecak kesal, mengacuhkan teguran Zilong yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan sahur mereka, “Heran deh, udah umur segitu, perawan pula, masih aja main meriam bambu.”

_Sahuuur…_

_Door…_

“Biarin lah, Ling, niatnya kan baik, bangunin orang-orang sekampung biar ga telat sahur.”

“Iya sih.” Ling menutup kembali tirainya, berbalik, dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi makan. Jemarinya meraih sepotong tempe goreng yang baru saja disuguhkan Zilong. “Tapi, tadi lo liat ga? Iya kali, perempuan gitu, malem-malem jalan sama segerombol laki-laki …”

“Astaga, Ling, demi masa, mereka keliling kampung bangunin orang sahur.”

“Apaan, Bang? Ling kenapa?”  
Wanwan – yang baru saja selesai mencuci mukanya, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya – menghampiri mereka. Tangannya meraih lemari makan yang menggantung di dekat Ling. Diambilnya sekaleng susu kental manis berwarna pink yang sudah dibelinya lima bulan lalu saat ada diskon besar-besaran secara _online_. Terkadang, Ling rindu akan masa di mana dia merasa bak pahlawan, yang selalu siap menolong adik-adiknya untuk mengambil barang yang di simpan lemari gantung itu. 

“Ih, ikut-ikutan.” Ucap Ling tanpa acuh.

Tidak puas, Wanwan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zilong.

“Ling cemburu melihat Layla jalan bareng X.Borg.”

“Eh, apaan? Mana ada?” serahkan pada Zilong untuk memutarbalikkan fakta.

“Hoooo … hati-hati lu, Ling, X.Borg kan ganteng, ramah, udah mapan lagi, punya usaha bengkel sendiri,” Wanwan melirik, senyum mengejek tersungging di bibirnya, “Apalagi ini udah bulan puasa, bentar lagi lebaran. Dan lu tahu, kalau lebaran apa yang akan ditanyakan orang-orang sekampung kalo liat lu jalan sendirian … kapan lu nikah?”

“Idih!” Ling mencubit pipi Wanwan dengan kasar, memakai tangannya yang masih berminyak setelah memakan tempe goreng, “Gue bangunin Chang’e lah.”

Ling bergegas menuju kamar Chang’e, menghiraukan Wanwan yang mengomel sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga perkataan Wanwan. Lebaran memang waktu yang berbahaya jika masih belum mempunyai pasangan diumurnya yang sudah bisa dibilang cukup matang. Tetapi yang benar saja, kalau menghiraukan setiap perkataan orang, dia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang. Lagi pula, di masa karantina ini pemerintah Land of Dawn menghimbau warganya untuk melakukan _social distancing_. Pastinya lebaran kali ini tidak akan ada banyak orang yang saling mengunjungi rumah sanak saudara dan tetangganya untuk silaturahmi. Apalagi mengurusi kehidupan orang lain.

***

Hari pertama bulan Ramadhan ini jatuh pada hari libur. Ya, meskipun sekarang setiap hari terasa seperti hari libur dengan adanya karantina di seluruh Land of Dawn. Untung dia segera pulang ke kampung begitu ada himbauan untuk karantina mandiri. Kasihan juga Baxia yang dilarang mudik dan sekarang masih terjebak di Celestial Palace. 

Intinya, hari ini hari libur. Dan di hari libur, televisi akan menayangkan banyak anime dan kartun dari pagi buta hingga sore hari. Artinya, Chang’e akan sibuk menonton televisi dan dia bebas bermain _game_ tanpa gangguan. Dia berharap hal itu akan mengalihkan perhatian Chang’e yang mulai tahun ini akan berpuasa sehari penuh.

Atau, begitulah seharusnya. 

“Bang, udah dzuhur belum?” 

Ling yang masih sibuk memilih karakter _game_ -nya melirik angka di pojok layarnya, “Bentar lagi.” 

“Kalau udah dzuhur bilang, ya.”

“Hm? Kenapa? Mau salat jamaah di masjid? Di rumah aja.” 

“Buatin mie.”

“Ha?” Ling menjauhkan ponsel genggamnya, memandang adiknya sejenak, sebelum berbicara dengan perlahan. “Kita kan sedang puasa. Lupa?”

“Enggak, Bang.”

“Kau tahu, kalau puasa itu tidak boleh makan dan minum sebelum maghrib?” Chang’e mengangguk, antusias, “Terus kenapa minta buatin mie?”

“Kan aku puasa bedug, Bang. Bentar lagi buka, makanya buatin mie. Nanti lanjut lagi, kok.”

“Eh, mana ada? Kamu kan udah besar, masa ga kuat sampai sore?” Ling melanjutkan _game_ -nya, _untung arcade,_ pikirnya.

Dengan muka cemberut, Chang’e bersandar pada Ling. “Tapi, kan, Bang …” 

“Dicoba dulu.”

“Lah … hari ini aja, Bang.” Masih belum menyerah. 

Ling terdiam, rasanya tidak tega juga melihat adiknya itu. Tapi kalau tidak dilatih puasa dari sekarang –

“Besok sampai sore. Janji.”

Menghela napas panjang, Ling pun goyah. _Lembek,_ terbayang suara mengejek dari Baxia yang tentu saja menyalahkannya karena tunduk pada Chnag’e. “Besok beneran sampai sore?”

“Iya,” Chang’e mengangguk, meyakinkan.

Ling mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Besoknya besoknya besoknya juga sampai sore?”

“Iya, iya. Hari ini aja puasa bedugnya.” 

Dan satu alisnya lagi, “Beneran janji sebulan puasa penuh mulai besok?”

“Iya, Baaaaang.” Chang’e menarik tangan Ling, tidak sabar. 

Dengan langkah gontai yang dibuat-buat, Ling membiarkan adiknya menyeretnya ke dapur. Begitu sampai di dapur, Chang’e langsung mengambil piring dan sendok, bahkan sebelum Ling mengambil mie yang akan dimasaknya.

“Goreng apa rebus?” 

“Goreng pakai telur ya.” Ling menghela napas lagi. “Nanti tambahin bawang goreng, ya, Bang. Yang banyak, tapi.”

“Oke.”

“Bang, besok kan aku puasa sampai sore sebulan penuh, nanti aku dapat hadiah, ya.”

“Minta hadiah apa?”

“Kelinci. Dua aja.”

Ling terdiam, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang biasanya ditujukan pada lawan tarungnya. Kelinci? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Memberinya makan? Di mana mereka akan menaruhnya? Kandang? Siapa yang membuatnya? Siapa pula yang akan membersihkan kandangnya nanti?

“Yang warna putih sama kuning, ya, Bang.”

“Mana ada kelinci warna kuning.”

“Ya udah, yang putih aja.”

Dan hanya seperti itu. Seolah sudah benar-benar diputuskan, pikiran Ling kembali penuh dengan pertanyaan mengenai kelinci – yang belum tentu disetujui Wanwan dan Zilong, apalagi Baxia – yang akan dhadiahkannya. 

Kurang dari tiga menit, mie yang direbusnya telah matang. Dengan taburan bawang goreng yang banyak sesuai permintaan, Ling menaruhnya di depan Chang’e. Tanpa lupa mengucap doa berbuka puasa, Chang’e mulai melahap mie tersebut. Ling beberapa kali meneguk ludahnya. 

“Hei, siapa yang makan mie?”

“Chang’e katanya kau mau puasa penuh?”

Terdengar dua teriakan dari kamar Zilong dan Wanwan yang tadi tiduran di ruang tamu.

_Ah, dasar lemah,_ pikir Ling, mengingat Wanwan yang pasti sedang menonton acara mukbang dan Zilong yang katanya mau maraton menonton anime masak-masakan lima musim sekaligus. 

“Abang jangan pengen, ya.”

Mereka berdua mana berani lihat Chang’e makan mie secara langsung.

“Tentu saja tidak.” Ling menguatkan diri, untung besok Chang’e puasa penuh.

Memang seperti inilah yang namanya puasa. Apa jadinya kalau dia dikalahkan oleh sepiring mie goreng dengan telur dan ekstra bawang goreng? _Oh, tidak, terima kasih._

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~


End file.
